


The Founders Heir and the Boy-who-lived.

by notquitesane



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Dumbledore Bashing, Gen, Harry Potter References, Heir of Hogwarts Founders, Hogwarts Fifth Year, Post-Chamber of Secrets, Umbridge Bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 05:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12270036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notquitesane/pseuds/notquitesane
Summary: A week after starting Fifth Year, Harry starts to take charge of Hogwarts and those attempting to take control of her and her students. They are going to find out that the Ministry, legally and magically, have no right to poke it's nose into anything that happens with the school. The Headmaster finds out that he has gone way too far in his quest for power.





	1. Harry Takes Charge

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on things that have been running through my mind, both from the books and all of the fanfiction that has been written about the universe that J.K. Rowling has provided for us.

"Hogwarts, seal the school. Do not let anyone leave or enter until I ask you to let them." Everyone in the Great Hall heard and felt all access seal the school.

Everyone looked around to see who this was coming from. Surprisingly, it came from a small, skinny boy with black messy hair and bright green eyes. And atrocious glasses.

"Mr. Potter! What are you playing at? This is a school, not your personal residence." Minerva McGonagel snaped.

Harry didn't respond to her. Nor did he respond to Hermione who was trying to make him sit down and shut up. He, finally, turned to her and told her to leave him alone and be quiet. Her face flushed red, her eyes started to water, but she stopped talking and sat back down in her seat. Ron, however, was still turning bright red as his anger mounted. Harry was doing something, again, without involving him it. This was not right. Harry was supposed to be his best friend. Ron was supposed to be involved so that Ron got the attention that Harry seemed to not want.

Neville, Luna, the Twins and, surprisingly, Draco, looked interested to hear what Harry had to say, and see what else happened.

"Hogwarts, restrict the voices of, and bind Umbridge and Dumbledore." Suddenly, both staff members were wrapped in ropes, trapped in their seats and, while their mouths were open, no sound came out. A gasp went up across the Great Hall at this. What was the Boy-Who-Lied doing now? They would be sending owls to their parents as soon as they left breakfast. He wasn't supposed to be doing things like this at all.

"Hogwarts, show them who I am." At that, Harry was surrounded by a golden light and all four founders's houses badges showed on his robes - and glowed. Fawkes appeared on his shoulder and visibly bonded with him. Hedwig appeared on his other shoulder and the birds greeted each other.

"During a Gringotts visit last summer, I discovered that I am the Heir of all four founders. I discovered that I actually own this castle, Hogsmead, and the Forbidden Forest. For those of you who have parents on the Board of Governor's, please be aware that they are being notified today that the Board has been disbanded. The Board was set up for when the founders heirs were not available to administer for the school. I am thinking of setting up another Board of Governor's to deal with certain issues like staffing.

"Madam Umbridge, the Ministry of Magic does not, and has never, had the right to a say about Hogwarts whatsoever. You will be leaving this castle in a few hours. You will be taken to a holding cell in the Ministry of Magic, by Aurors, because of your illegal use of blood quills on the students here. The house-elves will be packing up your office and housing and taking it to the head of the DMLE. The elves have already found quite a few illegal items in both your office and living quarters. You will not be allowed to step foot in this school ever again. You betrayed the very basics of teaching. You harmed, with vicious intent, the students you were hired to teach. Personally, I would be very surprised to see you ever leave Azkaban. If Fudge has truly signed off on what you have been doing, he will be put on trial, too."

Umbridge, at being addressed thusly, went ballistic. Thankfully she was still restrained and muffled. But the hate coming from her was very clear. And it was all directed on Harry.

By this time, the students in the Great Hall were not making even a small sound. They wanted to watch what was happening so that they could send the details to their parents. They were, also, delighted that the pink toad was being forced to leave their school, and was being forced to stop torturing the students.

Suddenly, the doors to the Great Hall slammed open, letting Madam Bones, the head of the DMLE, along with a contingent of Aurors into the castle. She looked around at the Great Hall. Took in the silence of the students and the staff. She, also, saw Umbridge on the dais roped and silenced. Raising one eyebrow, she turned to Harry.

"Lord Hogwarts, I received a message that you requested my presence on a criminal matter. Would you care to explain?" The students were now whispering about the latest revelation. 

Zacharias Smith stood up and yelled, "You are not a Lord, let alone Lord Hogwarts. All you are is an attention seeking half-blood."

Harry smirked and said that if he really disbelieved that he was Lord Hogwarts, then the was going to have some major problems with the rest of the school year, because he had already taken control of the castle and school, with Hogwarts full cooperation.

Harry turned to the Headmaster. "Dumbledore, you have several options, unlike Umbridge. Like her, you have tortured the students here by manipulating their lives in some kind of power game. I have pensieve memories going back 50 years to prove it." At this, Dumbledore paled and tried to speak. "You are no longer Headmaster. I will find a replacement for Headmaster, hopefully within the next week. While Umbridge has been cleared out of her office and living area in anticipation of her leaving this school, you have been cleared out of your office and living area and your things have been moved to a monitored guest room. I and the staff will be interviewing. In fact, there are several job openings that we need to interview for. The options for you - you may choose to apply for a teaching position is you have a mastery in the subject. You may apply to become a Teacher's Assistant if you don't have a mastery in the subject. You may not apply to be a Head of House. You do not have my, or Hogwarts's, approval of you having so much control over the students. I will continue this discussion in a few moments, after Umbridge is dealt with."

Harry turned to the Head of the DMLE and walked over to hand her a list of the detentions the Umbridge had done, and what they resulted in. He handed her photo's on the effects of the blood quills. Harry, also, handed her a package of Umbridge's Decree's and who they were countersigned by. Fudge. "Rita Skeeter has a copy of all this and will be publishing it in the Daily Prophet. Please don't try to stop her. We are trying to make sure that these get prosecuted to the full extent of the law. If all of this is published, it will be more difficult to simply dismiss the charges. There is, also, a certified set of copies in Gringotts. The Goblins are NOT happy that this has been happening and will do everything within their considerable power to make sure that this is stopped and that it never happens again." He handed Bones the list of illegal items that were found within Umbridge's office and living area, also.

Madam Bones, and the Auror's, retrieved Umbridge from the teacher's dais and left. Bones had a shark-like smile as she left. She'd been wanting to take Delores down for a very long time.


	2. Dumbledore and Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry deals with Dumbledore and his manipulations of the student body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amelia Bones, et al, were already given leave to enter Hogwarts by Harry and Hogwarts itself, so he didn't need to state it in public.  
> `~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry turned to Dumbledore with impatience. "I will go over what I have already told you, so that you can not later claim that you had no knowledge of it.

"You are no longer Headmaster. Period. You cannot, and will not, have any chance to regain it. For 50 years, you have manipulated the students and the teacher's in this castle and school. That is at an end. You will no longer be able to return abused children to their homes. You will not be able to force the teachers to do things that have nothing to do with their jobs or their students. You will no longer be able to give or take house points or detentions.

"You have proven that you do not have the best interests of anyone, other than yourself, in mind or action. So your access to power is at an end. If you do not adhere to the rules you have the choice to leave this school and castle. In fact, you will be forced to leave. From all of the things that I've seen, there is no way to redeem yourself.

"This last summer, I discovered that you blatantly ignored my parents wills and purposely sent me to abusive relatives. They live in a house that I own, and you have been paying them from MY vaults to supposedly take care of me. As you very well know, they did not take care of me, they viciously abuse me. They tried to "beat" the magic out of me. I discovered this from the letters that you sent them, in response to how they were treating me. I discovered this from Mrs. Figg, who was trying to help me, despite your instructions. SHE doesn't like child abuse anymore than most people. Magical or not. Mrs. Figg, and her cats, are now in a safe house that I own. My Aunt and Uncle are in holding cells in the Ministry of Magic awaiting trial. My cousin, Dudley, is with Mrs. Figg and she is caring for him. And explaining what is happening and why. In my cousin, you screwed over yet another child. This is NOT going to happen again. Aberforth, Lord Dumbledore, has already been told what is going on, and has washed his hands of you. Although he said that he would be willing to testify on other matters." The blood drained from Dumbledore's face at the last statement.

"I discovered that you, and several other people, have been stealing from my vaults. Both funds and items. It has all been retrieved by the Goblins. From what I have been told, you did not have enough in your accounts to pay everything back so you have a negative balance. The Goblin's don't like that. They will liquidate your holdings until the debt is settled. They will do the same with Molly Weasley, Ronald Weasley, Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger. I discovered that you and Molly Weasley concocted a marriage agreement between myself and Ginny Weasley. NOT. GOING. TO. HAPPEN. Because you were NOT my legal guardian in any way, the contract is completely invalid. BTW, Arthur now knows about it. To say that he is not happy is putting it mildly."

Suddenly, an enraged scream was heard in the Great hall. It was Ginny Weasley. "No, you are mine! Mum and Dumbledore promised you to me. They said that I could have you. They would make sure of it!"

Harry shook his head. "Ginny, NOT. GOING. TO. HAPPEN. I will not ever marry you, I like guys, not girls, for one thing. Ginny, you need to see a Head Doctor. If Arthur is not able to afford it, I will pay for it, but I will not, ever, marry you. Guys," Harry looked at the twins, "can you take care of her and floo call your Dad? She really needs help."

"No Problem," George said.

"Harrikens." Fred.

When the twins went to get Ginny, they removed her wand first, then picked her up, crying and screaming, and carried her to their common room.

Meanwhile, Ron and Hermione were still sitting at the Gryffindor table. Ron's face was extremely red and was almost ready to explode. Hermione used her eyes to look pleadingly at Harry. Harry gave both of them a swift glance of contempt, then turned back to Dumbledore.

"THERE is another child you have manipulated. And another reason why you have no business guiding young lives. Ron and Hermione have never been as young and vulnerable as Ginny. She has been brainwashed by both you and her Mother since she was a small child. You have been paying Molly since the day after my parents were killed. Out of my vaults. You have been paying both Ron and Hermione since just before our first year. Again, out of my vaults. You paid Ginny out of my vaults. YOU told her that it was a down payment to become my wife. What you did is nothing less than despicable. Ginny does not have to make reparations, what she was given will be coming out of both Molly's and Your vaults. What is left of them."

"You know what, I'm not going to continue going over your options right now.

"Dobby! Winky!" Both elves popped into place before Harry. "Please take Dumbledore, after removing his wand, and put him in the room prepared for him." Harry turned to Dumbledore, "The room has a magic suppressor on it. Apparently, Hogwarts distrusts you even more than I do. It was her idea." The house elves bowed and both they and the former headmaster disappeared.

Harry turned away from two former friends and addressed the student body. "For today, I'm going to ask all of you to return to your common rooms. You can talk about what is going on, or do your homework. I'm going to commandeer your teachers for several hours. So, there will be no classes today. The Head Boy and Girl will be available for major problems and each House's Prefects can deal with the rest of you. If there is something that the Heads and the Prefects are not able to deal with, come to the staff-room and get your Head of House. Dismissed." Somebody stood up and threw a spell at Harry's back, but it was intercepted by Draco and Neville. When Harry turned around to see what had happened, Luna was sitting on Ron while he tried to push her off of him. Harry shook his head. "Ron, grow up. This will be your last warning. If there is anymore violence, you will be expelled. Go to the tower - now." Neville and the Quidich players removed Ron from the room. Hermione followed slowly, with her head down.


	3. Staff Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry goes over what changes are going to be made and asks the teachers for suggestions that they want implemented. Harry answers questions that they have.  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry asked the teachers to meet him in the Staff Room and he went there directly. When the teachers assembled around the table, they were very subdued. They were very happy that Umbridge was gone, while they hadn't known about the blood quills. Not all of them were happy with the way that Dumbledore was handled. Or the revelations about him.

On the staff table, there were various types of drinks, from coffee to fruit juice. There were biscuits, pastries and quick breads, along with spreads.

In front of each teacher was a stack of papers, as well as writing utensils and blank sheets of parchment.

While Harry was standing, he addressed the staff. "There are several things that I need to let you know before we begin. Other than the fact that I am Lord Hogwarts, I took and passed my N.E.W.T.'s over the summer with O+'s in everything. Which means that I am no longer a student. I've gone over all of the classes for the last 50 years, as well as what the other schools around the world offer and their standings. Compared with them, we are woefully inadequate. Which is why other schools do not accept our classes for transfer.

"There are two major changes that I will be making, although I will accept input on them. One, the way our House system is set up is simply not fair to the students. There is so much House rivalry and hatred that it is hurting our students, not helping them. I propose a change in this way - each student starts out with a certain number of House points, 50, triggered to themselves only. Points added or subtracted can be according to class results and the way that they interact with the other students. If a student loses more than 20 points, they will be on probation. Depending on why they lost the points, they can be privately tutored, detention or whatever is decided on by the teacher that took the points away. If they are able to increase their points, the probation ends. However, if they don't, and they continue to lose points they will eventually be suspended, before being expelled. Also, in my opinion, there is no reason to make the whole house responsible for what one student does. I, also, propose that the house points deal with groups within the House. Quiditch, clubs, etc.

"Filch, are you willing to help with the detentions? The house-elves will be doing all of the cleaning. That is no longer part of your job. In my opinion, it never should have been. I have talked with the house-elves about some of the students in detention working with them cleaning the castle. They are fine with that. According to your job description, you are the Castle Caretaker, and there is not much of a description. What do you think your job should entail?"

Filch sat there is shock. He had never been asked his opinion about anything before, and didn't know what to say.

"How about we meet in two days time and go over your job description? That will give you time to think about it." Filch just nodded his head.

"Number two, is bringing classes back to the curriculum. So many vital classes have been removed - magical law, magical customs, estate planning, Dark Arts, " there was a sharp inhaled breath from McGonagall at the last class, "Professor, we cannot fight against Dark Arts if we don't know what they are and how they can be used. Plus, Dark Arts are not evil. Intent, as with any magic, is the basis for what happens with them. We used a very light charm in our first year to knock out a troll in the girls bathroom. In fact, it was the very first charm that we learned from Flitwick. Wingardium Leviosa. We used it to levitate its club, then dropped it on its head. Knocked it right out. 

"There are three types of magic - light, neutral, and dark. Just as there are three types of magic, there are three types of magical cores with an affinity to one of the types of magic. We are doing our children a disservice by ignoring two of the three types of magic and cores. There are more classes that I want to add, and bring our school up to international standards. I was appalled at finding out that not one of our classes is transferrable to another school of magic.

"Three, I would like to add social clubs, with a teacher sponsor. The teacher's would not be forced into anything. The students would have to come up with a club idea and structure and then shop it around to find a willing teacher. It would help the students feel less isolated from one another and help give them some social skills. And give them less time to get into trouble outside of class.

"Four, every teacher in this school must have a mastery in their subject. No exceptions. If we have to hire teachers from out of the country, that's fine. But we need to have teachers that actually know what they are doing and actually like teaching. There are some places that offer mastery's in teaching. I would like to start a class for our students who would like to teach, no matter what other mastery they want to go for. In the beginning, we will be accepting applications for the posts, then going through them and deciding those we wish to interview.

"Five, Severus, I want to get a potions teacher to teach the younger years. You, quite obviously, are not happy doing it. If you would be able to teach 5th year to 7th year, get them ready for O.W.L.'s and N.E.W.T.'s that would be very helpful. It would, also, take a lot of the pressure off of you and off of the students. If any other teachers want to do the same thing, let me know, please.

"I, also, want to start using Teaching Assistant's. It will help in two ways. The student who is a T.A. will gain confidence, and they will help the actual teacher by helping with, among other things, wand movements and grading the younger years papers. The T.A. must be chosen by a teacher who needs the help, but also because it will help the students who have aspirations for that type of job.

"That brings me to another item. At third year and at fifth year, I want all the teachers to do job counseling. A lot of students interests will change in those two years. I would like to see a general school wide job counseling in third year. We take 1 week off classes. Everyone goes to the Great Hall and the teachers tell about their job. What it entails and what the requirements are. I would add in some of the negatives, too. They need to know about them. That would be 5 days. Schedule the teachers through out the day, on a signup sheet, give the students a chance to ask questions, give them breaks, lunch, then more teachers. If we can get all of the classes up and running, we may take two separate weeks to do this. With time between each week.

"The stacks of paper in front of you are questionnaires and idea's that I have. I am, obviously, not a teacher. I don't know if my suggestions are realistic or not, although I think that the ones I've already outlined are good, and those **will** be implemented. I would like to meet in a week and go over the ideas that all of you have.

"Filch, would you like to come to me? Or should I come to you? One other thing, take the hardware off of the castle walls in your office. Hogwarts is very upset that they are there, and she is very upset that you even think about torturing students. They must come down and be destroyed. If you need it, I would be willing to send you to a mind healer if it would help you. In a school full of children, those thoughts are not appropriate. At all."

Filch nodded. "Why don't you come to my office? That way you can see what all I have there and keep track of there. Yes, I will take them down and destroy them. Why don't we talk in two days about that mind healer. I'm going to have to think about it. I've been thinking that way for so long that I don't know if I can stop."

"Severus, I have a 70ft Basilisk corpse in the Chamber of Secrets that is perfectly preserved. Because I am the one who killed it, it belongs to me. If you would like any potion ingredients from it, let me know and we'll go down there. There is, also, a private room down there that belonged to Salazar Slytherin, with quite a few journals. They might interest you. The Goblins will be harvesting the rest, and will be making defense armor out of the skin." Harry looked around the room. "Anyone who would like something from the corpse should let me know. They eyes are gone, Fawkes gouged them out.

"OK, there are no classes today, so I suggest you enjoy yourselves or be with your students. Oh, one more thing, I want a budget of what is needed for each class. Don't skimp, but make it realistic."


End file.
